Lily Lee
by Maya Black Stark
Summary: Estando a beira da morte,Severo Snape pensa em sua Lily Lee. ***One-shot


_Foi há muitos e muitos anos já,__  
__Num reino de ao pé do mar.__  
__Como sabeis todos, vivia lá__  
__Aquela que eu soube amar;__  
__E vivia sem outro pensamento__  
__Que amar-me e eu a adorar._

Eu estava à beira da morte. E com isso, comecei a relembrar meu passado com Lily Evans. Era minha Lily Lee, como eu a chamava, e para mim a jovem bruxa que conheci nunca mudaria. Podia ter cedido aos encantos de Potter, mas nada me faria esquecer-se dela. E com isso, perdi-me em lembranças.

_Eu era criança e ela era criança,__  
__Neste reino ao pé do mar;__  
__Mas o nosso amor era mais que amor -__  
__O meu e o dela a amar;__  
__Um amor que os anjos do céu vieram__  
__a ambos nós invejar._

Ela era meu refugio. Sem outra palavra ou explicaçã para perto dela que corria quando meus pais brigavam,entre si ou Snape podia ir da gentileza a fúria em questão de segundos,o que me você quem me acalmava,dizia que tudo ficaria que fosse uma mentira.

Deitávamos abaixo de uma arvore próxima ao lago, e conversávamos por horas. Sua fascinação pelo mundo bruxo era surpreendente.A maioria dos trouxas ficaria assustada ao saber o que eu lhe contava,mas não você.Era como se tivesse encontrado seu lugar,onde não seria a anormal,como Petúnia insistia em chama-la.

No dia que recebeu sua carta de Hogwarts foi comigo que você comemorou. Seu sorriso contagiante me fez esquecer os gritos de meu pai me chamando de aberração. Poderíamos ficar juntos para sempre.

_E foi esta a razão por que, há muitos anos,__  
__Neste reino ao pé do mar,__  
__Um vento saiu duma nuvem, gelando__  
__A linda que eu soube amar;__  
__E o seu parente fidalgo veio__  
__De longe a me a tirar,__  
__Para a fechar num sepulcro__  
__Neste reino ao pé do mar._

Comecei a te perder no expresso para Hogwarts, quando conheceu James Potter e Sirius Black. Odiei-os a primeira vista.Tão cheios de si, que você ficou mais longe no momento que o Chapéu Seletor gritou :Grifinória! Me tornei Sonserino, e, mesmo ainda no posto de melhor amigo, senti que te perdia lentamente.

Você se tornou a aluna perfeita, a menina prodígio em poções, como Slughorn fazia questão de ressaltar em cada aula. Das bruxas daquele ano,a mais inteligente.E com isso,nos distanciávamos cada vez Marlene McKinnon e Dorcas Meadowes que a acompanhavam,e elas não gostavam de nos ver nos separando lentamente.

No quarto ano, Hogwarts toda escutava seus gritos com Potter. Senti esperança de você não ter me esquecido,de que não seria apenas o colega de Poçõ e os demais sonserinos zombavam,sobre o fato de amar aquela que segundo eles tinha um sangue sujo.``Sangue-ruim´´ era como eles a chamavam.

No quinto ano,quando tentou me defender,eu a chamei de ``Sangue-ruim´´. Nunca me senti tão arrependido na minha vida. Passei a noite do lado de fora do seu Salão Comunal,na esperança que me aula de poções seguinte,a única que tínhamos juntos,você me ignorou e sentou-se com outro.

No ano seguinte, você tentou me ajudar, sabendo que estava envolvido com os Comensais da Morte. Eu preferi não escuta-la.E no ano seguinte,você começou a sair com como se facas cortassem meu coração.

_E os anjos, menos felizes no céu,__  
__Ainda a nos invejar...__  
__Sim, foi essa a razão (como sabem todos,__  
__Neste reino ao pé do mar) __  
__Que o vento saiu da nuvem de noite__  
__Gelando e matando a que eu soube amar._

Passaram-se alguns anos. Soube de seu casamento com Potter,e recebi o convite para o me envolvi com o Lord das Trevas,entrando naquele mundo pérfido,em busca de poder,o que faria com que você olhasse para mim tempo,teve um filho,lutou contra o Lord Voldemort e escapou com -a e admirei-a ainda mais.

E naquela noite,quando a profecia caiu na mão do Lord,temi por sua vida. Potter e o garoto não eram importantes,mas você Dumbledore em desespero,e acabei por tornar-me agente duplo,passando informações para a Ordem da Fênix.

_Mas o nosso amor era mais que o amor__  
__De muitos mais velhos a amar,__  
__De muitos de mais meditar,__  
__E nem os anjos do céu lá em cima,__  
__Nem demônios debaixo do mar__  
__Poderão separar a minha alma da alma__  
__Da linda que eu soube amar._

Naquele 31 de outubro,uma parte minha melhor pedaç que me dava motivos para sorrir não se encontrava mais no mesmo plano em que eu estava. Quando entrei em sua casa, tropeçando no corpo de James Potter, soube que o pior havia acontecido. Abracei seu corpo ainda quente e chorei durante horas,tentando imprimir sua imagem,memorizar seu perfume.

_Porque os luares tristonhos só me trazem sonhos__  
__Da linda que eu soube amar;__  
__E as estrelas nos ares só me lembram olhares__  
__Da linda que eu soube amar;__  
__E assim 'stou deitado toda a noite ao lado__  
__Do meu anjo, meu anjo, meu sonho e meu fado,__  
__No sepulcro ao pé do mar,__  
__Ao pé do murmúrio do mar._

Culpava-me, pois se tivesse estado mais ao seu lado, ouvido seus conselhos, talvez você não estivesse morta. Estaríamos lutando ao lado de Dumbledore, podendo ser mortos,mas estaríamos lado a lado,e isso passa em minha mente durante os segundos que demoram para seu filho,Harry,aparecer.

Quando Granger respondia qualquer pergunta, a voz dela fundia-se com os olhos de Potter, seus olhos, e com os cabelos ruivos de Weasley. Por um breve segundo,parecia que você estava ali,novamente,em meio as poções que tanto amava.

Tentei ajuda-lo como pude. Era a copia de James Potter,mas era um pedaço que me fez ver a ele minhas melhores memórias,aquelas em que você aparece,aquelas que o guiaram em sua finalmente descansar em paz,sabendo que honrei sua memória tentando mante-lo vivo. Sei que você estará me esperando do outro lado, pois nem o tempo e as lembranças apagaram o que senti _pela linda que eu soube amar, minha bela Lily Lee._


End file.
